Sonilver: Related Love
by GayCoonie
Summary: Sonic and Silver have been together for a while, and are happily enjoying their life together. One day, Silver confides in Sonic that he has a secret that could wreck their relationship. M/M Sonilver. Past Sonmanic. Any additional warnings would spoil the surprise. You might be able to tell from the title, though. Enjoy my weird story, because it is definitely weird. R&R.


A/N: What you have here is a blatant violation of the rule in writing to "show, not tell." The story has some exposition in the beginning, but most of it is a conversation between Sonic and Silver. It's all telling, and no showing, but I think it works. I might rewrite it as a more fleshed-out fic in the future. Enjoy, and remember that I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic the Hedgehog was hanging out with his boyfriend Silver. They had gotten together the year before when Silver had once again traveled back to the time of the azure hog in order to help with an important mission.

The two got close during the visit, and Sonic fell in love with Silver. When he confessed to Silver, Silver returned the feelings and he decided to stay in Sonic's time with him, instead of returning to the future. The weird thing though, was that Silver didn't seem surprised at all about Sonic's feelings and didn't seem too bothered either about not returning to his home. Sonic thought this was odd, but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Anyway, our two heros were hanging out together. They were laying on the couch watching T.V. They were both laying on their sides, spooned together with Sonic's arms around Silver holding him to his chest.

"The T.V now is much better than what we have in the future," Silver Said. "The technology is better, but nothing interesting is ever on. It's all either trashy reality stuff, or history documentaries."

"You don't really talk about your time much," Sonic replied. "When you do, you always talk about how it's different. Our times are only 200 years away, I imagine there's some common ground. I'd like to learn more about when you're from, Silvs. You know quite a lot about my past, but I hardly know anything about yours."

Silver tensed up from Sonic's questioning. "Well… I uh…"

Sonic started rubbing Silver's now tense back. "It's okay babe. You don't have to tell me. You get so tense when I ask stuff like that. I'm just curious. You know you can Tell me anything, right Silvs?

"Yes, Sonic."

"And you know I wouldn't be mad at you, even if you lied to me before."

"Yes, Sonic. I do have a secret, It's kinda a big deal. I'm not sure you'd want to be with me if you knew." Silver's face filled with worry and his breathing rate and heart rate started to increase.

Sonic hugged Silver tight and held hims against his chest. "Silver, baby, nothing could make me not want to be with you. You're the love of my life, the best thing that's ever happened to me. I've never loved anyone else as much as I love you. I wouldn't care if you were a serial killer or something even. I'd want to get you help, but I wouldn't leave you."

"It's nothing like that." Silver replied with a giggle.

"Well, then what is it?"

"We're related." Silver replied quickly with a nervous gulp.

"Is that all? I always wondered if we might be." Sonic replied, relieved.

Silver was confused. All the research he did about Sonic's time period told him that this would at least be somewhat of a problem. "Well… You really don't care? I just thought…"

"You thought that people at this time are bothered by stuff like that. Well, you were right, but I'm not people. Here's a secret. You know my brother Manic?"

"Yeah." Silver replied, not knowing where this was going.

"Well, the secret is, we've dated each other. Only a few people know. I don't care too much about it being a secret, and it definitely wouldn't be if we were still together. But because we aren't, there's no reason for everyone to know." said Sonic.

"Oh." Replied Silver plainly. The revelation didn't bother him at all. Incest, especially homosexual incest was not really considered a problem in his time. He was curious, though. "What happened?"

"It bothered him more than it bothered me that we were brothers. He also didn't want to be caught up in the who heroics thing. It all worked out, though. He's happy with Scourge now, keeping the green menace out of trouble, and I have you."

"Isn't Scourge just one of the alternate-universe versions of yourself, kinda still Manic's brother?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I told him though, if anyone gave them shit about it. He is free to tell the truth about our history." Sonic replied.

Silver laughed. "Good to know. You seem like a good brother."

"Yeah, thank you. So, how are _we_ related Silvs? With you being a time traveler and all, you could pretty much be related to me in anyway possible."

"It's pretty straight forward. I'm your direct descendent. Your some amount of greats grandson."

"Hmm, kinky. Bet you didn't think ol' grandpa Sonic could rock your world." Sonic whispered into Silver's ear.

Silver broke out into laughter."Shut up 'gramps.' You know you can't keep up with me."

"Whatever. I'm the fastest thing alive. So, is that all?"

"Well, there's a bit more to it. You know how you're in all our history books being the hero that you are?"

"Yeah"

"Well, it's more than just you, it's all your friends including your boyfriend Silver, me."

"Oh."

"When I was born, it was clear that I looked like the mate of my ancestor, the great hero Sonic the Hedgehog. So I was named after him, I was named after myself. I thought it was just a coincidence until I met you the first time."

"Yeah, I remember that you asked where someone was who looked just like you and had the same name. I thought you were kinda nuts."

"Yeah, I saw all your friends, such as Tails, and wondered where your mate Silver was, then I realized it was me. I didn't just look like your mate, I was him."

"That was why you weren't surprised that I had feelings for you." Sonic said with realization. "That still doesn't really explain why you don't talk about your life in the future.

"Well, Sonic, you did a really good job of providing for your family. Even all those years later we had money to spare and were revered as the descendants of the greatest hero ever to live," Silver Explained.

"Wow, you just keep stroking my ego tonight, babe. You should know I have a big enough head already." Sonic said with a laugh.

"That's part of the reason I didn't want to tell you. Also, because I was embarrassed about growing up as a pampered rich kid."

"No worries, Silvs. So, why did you not care about going back to your own time.?"

"Well, I figured out that I was the famous Silver on my first visit, so I knew what had to happen. I did start having feelings for you too. Everyone back home was happy for me, and we all accepted that I needed to be with you. Then I came back here, and you confessed your feelings to me. That's how we ended up here."

"Just one more question. How do I have descendants if I'm with you, a guy? You are a guy, right?"

Silver lightly punched Sonic's shoulder. "Of course I'm a guy. Let's just say, that Tails really is a genius."

"So, you're not just my decedent, you're your own?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"Cool"

A/N: So, that's the fic. I know it's weird, but I like it. I also know that my interpretation of Silver's future doesn't really line up with the most common idea of it being a "bad future." There is some media where Silver is from a good future though, so I decided to run with that idea.


End file.
